


madame aquarius meets the avengers

by madameaquarius



Series: madame aquarius and the domestic avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameaquarius/pseuds/madameaquarius
Summary: my female oc meets the avengers
Series: madame aquarius and the domestic avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218209
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the avengers up until a giant ass portal appeared in the sky and what came was a giant worm made out of stars and space appeared

Steve-ok hawkeye black widow and spiderman you get civilians, wanda make sure buildings don’t get destroyed  
Bucky-steve  
Steve-iron man thor and me will handle whatever this thing is  
Sam-steve  
Steve-everyone else you go to other sectors to see if there others like them popping up  
Everyone-steve  
Steve-what  
Bucky the thing is already dead  
Steve-how do you guys know  
Sam-there is a giant sword through it  
But then suddenly a women walked through the portal she had dark black hair a purple battle armor dress thing with a gold crown just floating with huge angel wings  
????-whats up whores  
Everyone has confused faces  
Another women came out this time with red hair wearing a black business dress outfit  
?????- is this thing dead  
????-how do you if its dead  
?????- I dont fucking know  
A full on argument they kind of zoned out but they remember something about lilith a lot of bitch whore hoe and fuck yous  
Steve-ok umm sorry to interupt but who are you  
The dark black haired girl said her name is aquarius  
And the redhead said jinx  
Aquarius-and who the fuck are you  
Steve-were the avengers  
Jinx-what are you avenging  
Tony-its just a name  
Steve-could you maybe come with us  
Aquarius-for what  
Tony-we just want to ask some questions  
aquarius-fine


	2. Chapter 2

We continue where we left but this time on the tower  
Tony-so who are you  
aquarius- I’m the greek goddess of witchcraft monsters and lgbt  
Natasha-isn't the greek goddess of witchcraft hecate  
Aquarius-she was but I challenged her to a duel for the title I won  
Natasha-got it  
Tony-so what was that worm  
Aquarius-that “worm” was going to eat this dimension I killed it but I had to get more power so that's why I am dressed like this  
Tony-what do you normally dress like this  
Aquarius-like this (only the wings and the crown disappear)  
Tony-that was barely was a change  
Aquarius-well fuck you that is know way to talk to a queen  
Tony-whats your kingdom called  
Aquarius-aquarius  
tony-I thought your name was aquarius  
Aquarius-yeah  
Tony-so you named your kingdom after yourself  
Aquarius-yeah  
Tony-ok  
Natasha-hey do you know thor  
Aquarius-yeah isn't he loki’s brother  
Tony-yeah  
Aquarius-well can you tell loki why didn't he call back  
Natasha-what  
Aquarius-yeah we had sex and next thing I knew he was gone and the gold horned headpiece I got and a dress was missing he took that shit from me that bitch  
Jinx-calm down you will have a seizure  
Aquarius kay so who the fuck are the avengers  
Tony-were a superhero team  
Aquarius-ooh can I join


	3. Chapter 3

Tony-ok so were going to take a break just wait here  
Aquarius-yeah you better my husband is worried sick  
Tony-you have a husband you know what nevermind just wait here  
Aquarius-you already said that  
Tony and natasha left   
Natasha-so I called thor to verify her story  
Natasha-he will be here in 54321  
Thor teleported here with dr strange   
Thor-so where is the lady who called herself aquarius  
Tony-in the window   
Thor looks in the window has a scared face   
Thor-everything she said is true   
Natasha-wait really  
Thor-yes odin told me about her   
Natasha-what did he say   
Thor-that she is the most terrifying woman to ever exist  
Tony-so we should not let her on the team  
Thor-no he said let her on   
Natasha-why   
Thor-because if we don’t she will probably destroy the earth if she wanted to   
Natasha-so we are letting a powerful crazy women on the team  
steve-well if she wants to be good might as well give her chance  
Natasha-oh fuck why havent you said anything   
Steve-didn't need a reason to   
Tony-so were doing this  
natasha-yeah


	4. Chapter 4

Steve-good news were letting you join this team  
Natasha-but we have to test you   
Tony-by fighting us  
Aquarius-did you guys rehearse that  
Tony-no  
Aquarius-ok who is first   
Sam-me   
Aquarius blast him with magical energy   
aquarius-I won  
A bunch of fights that she won  
Aquarius-yes I am a avenger   
Steve-ok but now we need to test you on the field  
Aquarius-got it   
Then suddenly a alarm started ringing   
Tony-there is a large monster attacking a town we need to go now  
Aquarius-looks like it's my lucky day   
They arrive to the town  
Steve-ok here is our plan wait where is aquarius  
Natasha-she is talking to the monster  
Cut to the aquarius talking to the monster  
Aquarius-why are you destroying the town  
Monster-growl growl translation (I’m not im just too tall)  
Aquarius-got it well why don't you just follow me   
Aquarius creates a portal and the monster follows through  
Tony-what did you do   
Aquarius-i told you I’m the goddess of monsters I just can’t let kill one   
Steve-what do we do about the destruction   
Aquarius snaps her fingers and then suddenly everything is fixed  
Aquarius-I’m going back on the plane   
tony-I say we keep her


End file.
